dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups User:Surferdude1219 *Drew Justice - Sammy Wilkins Moo *Baptiste Giabiconi - Leon Saint-Pierre Lopezsylvia45 *Seo-Huye Rin - Seohyun Choi *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Kim Nan Joon/Rap Monster - Jae-Sun Choi *Kim Hyunil - Klaus Backus *JungKook - Oliver Coastillon *Kellin Quinn - Harold Waffling *Andy Biersack(Sharing him with Scar) - Jason Pierce *Zelo/Choi Jun-hong(Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *kim Him-Chan *Wooshin/Kim Wooseok Cat *Ariana Grande - Cat Moreno - Sophia allowed me to use Ariana. *Camila Cabello - Nina Fairchild SocialCasualty *Romeo Beckham - (Romeo Parker) *Lucas Till - (Liam Hollingsworth) *Ryan Reynolds - (Andrew Paxton) *Harry Styles - (Nolan Cook) *Evan Peters - (Preston Young) SHARED *Jade Thirlwall - (Sagittarius Anastas) *Missy Peregrym - Reserved *Charlize Theron - Reserved *Jennifer Lawrence - Reserved *Cole Pendery - (Newton Oliver) *Kristen Dunst - Reserved *Katelyn Tarver - (Pandora Hathaway) *Sadie Robertson - (Sadie Schmidt) *Katheryn Winnick - (Torrance Heilberg) *Abigail Breslin - (Jillian Karlsson) *Brenton Thwaites - (Ruxin Hemmings) Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Yasmin Paige (Lilith Briar) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Marina Diamandis (Gwyneira Baines) *Ryan Hawley (Adam Winchester) *Cameron Monaghan (Jack Thornburn) *Robbie Kay (Jesse Donaghue) *Taron Egerton (Teddy Hawkins) *Veronika Vernadskaya (Cedrica Ackerman) *Odeya Rush (reserved) *Tom Hardy (reserved) *Margot Robbie (reserved) *Matt Hitt (reserved) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman - Charity Prince *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Katie Findlay - Hope Finch **Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Shaw (when she gets older) *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Danielle Panabaker - Abigail Cassidy *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway *Lauren Graham - Katie Mitchell *Abby Ross - Mal Richards LiviaTheEmperess * Key Jung, Lee Jihoon (Woozi of Seventeen)/Min Yoongi (Suga of BTS, reserved) * Cloud Rosendale - Toby Regbo * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin (Taemin of SHINee) * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummels * Na Min-Seo, Heo Gayoon (Gayoon of 4MINUTE) * Na Eun-Hyung , Song Minho/Mino (Mino of WINNER) -- * Do Kyungsoo (D.O of EXO), reserved for Evan Song * Kim Jiwon (Bobby, iKON), reserved for Leo Byun. * Nam Tae-hyun (Taehyun of WINNER), reserved for Seong Yoongi * Lee Han La (Halla of The Ark), reserved for Kwon Jiwon * Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook of BTS), reserved for Kwon Jimin * Kang Min Hyuk (Minhyuk of CNBlue), reserved for Quinn's brother. MetroMara * Katrine Glyndwr-Schmidt - Sophie Nelisse * AA Evans, Ellen Page * Valentina Willow, Lena Meyer-Landrut * Flynn Matthews, Alexander Ludwig * Niall Mason, Evan Peters * Isabelle Neuer, Kate Mara * Eugenie "Nie" Neuer, Tiio Horn * Gilbert Schweinsteiger, Manuel Neuer * Morgan Reese, Willa Holland * Avery Rivers, Anna Kendrick * Birgitte Mitchell-Anderson, Taissa Farmiga * Anika Ziegler, Birgitte Hjort Sorensen * Luisa Rasskazova, Kristen Stewart * Cade Rivers, Sam Claflin * Alexandrine Himmelreich, Emmelie de Forest * Mississippi Ashford, Behati Prinsloo Blue Butter *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy- Exotic *Felicity Blake, Shailene Woodley Alyssa5582 *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Ginny Gardener *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards *Estella Tyrrell-Anna Gunna *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Calen Gilcrease-Dave Franco *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Vincent McCabe-Luke Bilyk *Taissa Farmiga (Reserved) Alyncia *Harry Rawkes (Ben Whishaw) *Thalia Lestrange (Phoebe Tonkin) *Jenna Nordskov (Kelly Reynolds) *Alex Finley (Toby Turner) *Holly Bateson (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Madam Ivana Nixie (Amy Lee) *Kitty Mullins (Amy lee33) *Nissa Engström (Scarlett Johansson) *Jodie Bloodworth (Ellen Page) *Ever Nørgård (Melissa Rauch) Brocky *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik (INACTIVE) *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Oli, INACTIVE) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten of SR15B) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun Sync *Ivy Zariņe, Madeleine McNulty *Miriam Hayes, McKenzie Piper Harris *Elisabeth Vermont, Freya Mavor *Cleo Conry, "Maria" by Cristina Hoch Jaye *Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) *Harvey Newton Haydon (Gregory Blake) *Elle Fanning/Behati Prinsloo (future) (Blake Schmidt) *Avalon Robbins (Sybil Whittley) *Laneya Grace/Cailin Russo (future) (Tessa Matthews) *Mathilda Bernmark (Audrey Clarke) *Kaya Scodelario (Cressida Bishop) (shared with emma) *Frida Gustavsson (Elissa Brandt) *Cara Delevingne (Margo Thompson) *Luca Hollestell (Sofia Fleming) *Julian Morris (Reserved) (Shane Barnes) *Nat Wolff (Reserved) Emerald *Adora Shadow, Jessica Alba *Alec Davidson, Jensen Ackles * Jean Shadow, Tao Okamoto Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Valerie Knight-Cuyler - Anastasia Bezrukova *Daisy Blake - Elizabeth Hiley Ash *Olivia Clarence - Marzia Bisognin *Basil Vachon (Planned) - Bruno Mars Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Gemma Arterton, Sarah Grey *Ellen DeGeneres, Jamie Gayle *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon *Natasha Negovanlis, Ren Moto *Alex O'Loughlin, Christian Jeremy-Inactive *Kaitlyn Alexander, Haruka Stendahl *Sharon Belle, Imogen Blackadar *Amber Liu, Hitomi Yu Emmatigerlily *Kaya Scodelario - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Vanessa Marano Permision from Ck - Raven Briar *Lia Marie Johnson - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter *Annasophia Robb - Skye Saxilby *Lyndsy Fonseca - (Reserved) Oli Active Characters *Charlotte Blake, Dianna Agron *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Fabian Lleo, Diego Barrueco *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Park Jin-Young (Junior of Got7) *Kim Hyo-Yeon *Godfrey Gao Carnarvan *Alejandra Guilmant - Sara Atherton *Jeremy Sumpter - Madan Atherton *Matthew Josten - Winston Wolf *Zach Callison - Owen Connor *Chace Crawford - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse *Drew Shugart - John Roger *Sarah Drew - Cameron Holt *Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard *Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo *Avery Clynes - Susan Baris Wolf *Madison Mclaughlin - Jessica Rhoades *Ashley Boettcher - Ryllae warne *Vanessa Marano -Spirit Westbrook *Malese Jow Mal Carson Fan *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Rhiannon Wryn - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sabrina Carpenter - Kielo Lehti *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Caitlin Carmichael Nya Brightly *Daniela Bobadilla Charlotte Banes *Emily Nunez - Melina Virgo Kallis Sophie Kibethastarael *Shay Mitchell (Manon Neuer) *Taylor Swift (Niele Jusmaite) *Phoebe Tonkin (Kea Willow) *Julija Steponaviciute (Lena Schmidt) *Pyper America Smith (GC1 Evans) *Emeraude Toubia (Séraphine Évreux) *Thomas Sangster (Craig McCardle) *Xian Lim (Joaquin Perez) *Jenna Louise Coleman (Ella Blackbourne) *Mackenzie Foy shared with merisa (Alina Chilikova) *Tim Borrmann (Clarence Bishop) *Halsey (RESERVED) Echostar *Teresa Black (Catherine Zeta-Jones) *Professor Joseph Euclide (George Clooney) *Mary Waters (Echostar's sister) *Thomas Hayden (Brad Pitt) *Patricia Hayden (Kimberly Whalen) *Ace Macbeth (Hayden Joel Osment) *Maite Luz (Cote de Pablo) *Zoey Garcia (Caitlin Blackwood) Catty Please do note that I am completely averse to sharing models unless absolutely necessary and under certain circumstances. Thank you for understanding. *Silena Bennett - Stefanie Scott/Bridgit Mendler (future) *Suzanna Williams - Ginny Gardner (Shared with Lyss)/Teresa Palmer (future) *Cecilie Eskildsen - Tiera Skovbye *Sadie Cha - Suzy Bae *Julchen Beilschmidt - Jennifer Ulrich *Órfhlaith Mitchell-Anderson - Isabelle Allen/Georgie Henley (future)/Tiffany Alvord (future)/Alexandra Daddario (possible future) - *Lucien Verlac - Dominic Sherwood *Caitríona Ó Cléirigh - Sarah Bolger *Wolfram Beilschmidt - Theo James *Tilly Evans - Diana Pentovich/Anastasiya Logvinova (future)/Emma Dumont (future)/Scarlett Johansson (possible future) *Leon Schmidt - Ben Bowers/Daniel Henney (future) *Celyn Edillon - Kim Chiu *Gino Seo - Lee Min-ho *Svetlana Vasilyeva - Vlada Roslyakova - Exotic *Amelia Ainsworth - Madeline Carroll - Reserved *Conrad Brandt - Tobias Sorensen - Reserved *Amanda Norgaard - Reserved *Kassi Smith - Reserved Fernflight *Declan Stump (Patrick Stump) *Krystal Waters (Elisa Yao) YorkieWolf WIP lmao Awesome *Kim Seuk Hye ~ Mei Yang *Kwon Yuri ~ Maddy Chong LittleRedCrazyHood *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt *Lucky Blue Smith - EQ Evans *Barbara Palvin - Via Hillier *Liza Soberano - Hazelle del Castillo *Florrie Arnolds - Mason Blue *Uriah Shelton - Nikolai Dalton *Liana Liberato - Delilah Lancaster *Niall Horan – Zachary Bishop *Rowan Blanchard – Autumn Summers *Xavier Serrano – Fallon Summers *Charlotte Free – RESERVED. Elentári of the Stars * Daria Sidorchuk — Evangeline Aleksandrov * Alena Shishkova —Sélène Lémieux * Kristina Romanova (shared with Omnia) —Aikaterine Vassalos * Adriana Lima — Madeline Bellaire * Daniel Sharman — Malachai Sutton * Rachel Hilbert — Ophelia Bellavance * Magdalena Zalejska — Rosalie Draganov * Franisco Lachowski — Calloway Sullivan *Sky Ferreira — Ivy Mitchell-Anderson *Caitlin Stasey — Calla Zarikos * Adelaide Kane — Serena Diederich (sandbox) * Anya Summers — Vanessa Kingsley (sandbox) * Amanda Seyfriend — Avalon Callaghan Model Bank (lowkey using for the future/reserved models) Just ask if you want to use one~ WILLAAAAAAM BELLI Doutzen Kroes Tatiana Maslany Clara Alonso Deborah Ann Woll Elyse Levesque Effie.stroud * Gulliver McGrath (Sterling Oddpick) Inactive * Carter Jenkins (Boone von Mirbach) * Ava Allan (Honey Stevenson) * Kimiko Glenn (Stephanie Schonewise) * Drew Roy (Kole Whitacre) * Leore Hayon (Lilah Whitacre) * Baptiste Radufe (Oliver Whitacre) Up for Adoption * Willy Cartier (Xander Douglas-Hamilton) Inactive * Dalianah Arekion (Maristela Binici) Inactive * Weder Wilham (Bastien King) Inactive * Josh Henderson (Lincoln Sherwood) * Dallas Alberti (Aerich Pryce) * Jennifer Connelly (Rosanna Hatchet) * Persia White (Sol Pilar Quinones) Inactive ThatBloodyMuggle *Camila Cabello - Mia Cabello *Dodie Clark - Fleur Beauregard *Coll is Cool/collxkelly - Arabella Reid *David Beckham - David Abrams *Brooklyn Beckham - Brooklyn Abrams *Georgina Haig - Elina Ström *Zoe Sugg - Eleanor Bianchi *Joe Sugg - reserved *Emilie de Ravin - reserved *Dylan O'Brien - reserved Livias13 *Abigail Bellerose (Britt Robertson) BluueAces *Anne Hathaway (Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva) *Woo Jiho (Sean Thompson) *Amandla Stenberg (Nymeria Grey) *Tiffany Hwang (Fayette Rivers) *Kim Yukwon (Nicolai Seong) *Jung Ilhoon (Rai Moon) *Kim Hyuna (Reserved, Quinn Jung) *Nathalie Emmanuel (Reserved, future Nymeria Grey) *Roh Jihoon (Reserved, Holden Schmidt) *Lee Sungyeol (Reserved, Vin Byun) *Kim Hyojong (Reserved) Omnia Lesvos * Julia Barretto — Rheine Kögler * Brighton Sharbino / Saxon Sharbino (future) / Ashley Benson (future) — Katherine Déonté-Marxa * Bella Thorne / Lily Collins (future) — Joan Arcrow (inactive) * Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming * Morgan Lily / Sasha Pieterse (future) — Elodie Schonewise * James Reid — Valentin Fernandez * India Eisley / Victoria Justice (future) — Helle Auttenberg * Nam Ji-hyun (4minute) — Kresselia Moon * Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate (inactive) * Vanessa Hudgens — Zoraida Marasigan * Darya Lebedeva — Tamara Vasilyeva (sandboxed and reserved) * Janella Salvador — Corinne Fernandez (sandboxed and reserved) * Freya Tingley — Nausikaa Argyris (sandboxed and reserved) * Taylor Marie Hill / Josephine Skriver — Heidi Espersen (sandboxed and reserved) * Kristina Romanova — Odette Nazyalensky (sandboxed and reserved) * Maja Salvador — (reserved) Pelagic *Hallie Eisenberg- Pelagia (Siren) Liquero *Zayn Malik - Jor Zoravaryan *Apostolis Totsikas- Perseus Sakellarios MinaTula *Melissa Roxburgh (Heather Jordan) *Kathryn Newton (Anastasia Washburn) *Jessy Schram (Older Anastasia) *Ella Purnell (Juliana Sparkle) *Emily Blunt (Dana Padmore) *Peyton Meyer (Boris Padmore) *Samantha Boscarino (Hazel Albertson) *Hayley Erin (Valerie Jernigan) *Hailee Steinfield (Evelyn Maersk) *Ally Brooke Hernandez (Yvette Schonewise) *Paris Berelc (Clarissa Padmore) *Anastasia Milli (Estelle Maersk-Reserved) Yasmin12345 *Erin Pitt (Seline Flowers) *Adele Exarchopoulos (Kerri Albertson) *Anne Winters (Hope Padmore) *Leighton Meester (Allison Knight) *Holliday Grainger (Genevieve Marshall) *Suki Waterhouse (Fiona Whitacre) *Sierra McCormick (Katrina Washburn) *Madison Davenport (Colette Mitchell-Anderson) *Amber Heard (Priscilla Albertson) *Bobby Lockwood (Alexander Albertson) *Hanna Koczewska (Aríella Ingolfsson) NAP *Alaska Thunderf*ck/5000 - Justin Anton/Volly de Mort (Sandboxed) *Nina Dobrev - Maple Syrup *Taylor Momsen - Violet Champagne (Sandboxed) *Simon Van Meervenne & Sharon Needles - Henry Whitacre *Kathryn Bernardo - Dalisay Bonifacio *Nicholas Hoult - Mark Bagman *Kathryn Prescott - Coraline Patrick *Karlie Kloss - Nikki Sutton *Amelia Zadro - Carissa Porter *Nastya Kusakina / Kristina Bazan (Future) - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson *Amanda Steele - Phoebe Blake *Robbie Kay - Jamie Donaghue *Raffey Cassidy - Penelope Seymour *Emily Browning - Reserved Bond_em7 *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Robbie Amell - Jacques Boudreaux *Ariana Richards - Jaeslya Knight *Laura Dern? - Jaeslya Knight *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Blake Lively - Genevieve Nereid *Mackenzie Aladjem - Melinda Bagman *Rachel Weisz? - Melinda Bagman *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Rachelle Lefevre - Amelia McLaggen *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Laura Spencer - Althea Keyne *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith Frost MerisaMist *Mackenzie Foy/Lily Colins - Theresa Drade *Mina Cvetkovic - Rowena Whitacre *Charlie Tahan - Reynard Ilan *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Lucy Hale - Kylie Washburn *Robert Adamson - Nikalaren McAlister *Willow Shields (future Rachel Platten) - Amelia Richards *Teo Halm - Jonathan Padmore *Dakota Blue Richards - Julie Rutherford *Cameron Boyce - Christopher Richards *Colin Ford - Tristan Mitchell-Anderson *Miranda Cosgrove - Xyza Niesa *Christina Perri (Sandboxed) *G Hannelius (sandboxed) *Julia Saner (reserved) Fae *Preston Bailey - Griffin Jones *Liam Aiken - Mark Bagman *Mimi Elashiry - Zara Williams *Ksenia Solo - Nym Viper *Robert Buckley - Luca Braunne *Emily Browning - Nyxie, Romy, and Teal Seawood *Stephen James - Lucian Willow *Nick Lacy - Rex Shaw *Crystal Reed - Ryelle Willow *Stefano Masciolini - Kristian Homme *Frances Cobain - Orianne Edmond *Brigitte Bardot - Admiranda Fairchild Colin687 *Joel Courtney - Daniel Phillips *Daren Kagasoff - Alrick Kunze *Sam Neill - Charles Elliot Hecate Grimm *Matthew Glen Johnson/Liam James - Matthew Westenberg (Reserved) *Mitch Hewer/Linus Gustin - AW Evans (Reserved) *Blaine Saunders - Meadow Maestro *Noah Gray-Cabey - Zayd Shafiq *Sami Gayle - Brianna Richards *Scarlett Rose Leithold - Rebecca Ortiz *Cassie Ventura - Andromeda Selwyn *Matt Lanter - Josiah Westenberg *Adrianne Palicki - Bethany Westenberg *Frankie Sandford - Gaia Ellis *Naima Mora - Ruby Diallo *Harry Shum, Jr./Jamie King - Dagger Fournier Expecto Patronum13 *Niall Horan (When he was little) (Jaye allowed me to use him) - David Boyle and Nolan Boyle *Nash Grier - Scott Boyle *Greg Horan - James Boyle *Luke Mitchell - Jake Wilson Luke *RJ King - Arthur Williams *Savannah McReynolds - Elizabeth Mercer *Love Ansimov - Reserved Lissyboo * Susan Coffey - Rose Gilcrease * Meghan Ory - Morgan Jenner * Brittany Snow - Sachi Fleming * Chloe Norgaard - Ombrelune leBlanc * Ben Barnes - Kristopher Blake * Ruby Rose - Drew Arthur * Jake Hold - Casper Blackadar * Emma Roberts - Evia-Anja Mitchell-Anderson * Ali Michael/Rachel Miner (Future) - Marina Chambers * Skandar Keynes - Adrian DiAngelo * Kristina Pimenov/Freya Mavor (older) - Elisabeth Vermont * Sabrina Carpenter - Alexander Richards * Avan Jogia - Reserved * Anna Pavaga - Reserved (Caterina Gilcrease) X Alkibiades X *Chris Wood- Augustus Faulkner Cody *Lee Ji-Eun (aka IU) - reserved The Unknown Girl * Meredith Foster -Alaska Rosevelt * Meghan Rienks - Alison Catright * Emily Rudd -Tessa Young (not sorted yet) Killjoy1111 * PJ / Peej Liguori - Park Christof Amber_Jaymee *Heather Morris - Charlie Sanders *Sarah Paulson - Alison Wofsy Madeyefire *Alex Vlahos - Orion Tulen *Katie Leclerc - Maria Young * Benedict Cumberbatch (reserved) *Tyler Posey - Levin Rivera Neo *Austin Butler - Gage Achilles *Dane DeHaan - Asher Jackson *Nolan Gerard Funk - Reece Slater *Natalie Portman (reserved) *Camren Bicondova (reserved) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress